De príncipes y princesas
by lunatica22
Summary: Mi regalo para ustedes y algo así como la continuación de La madre de mis hijos
1. Chapter 1

Mi regalo para ustedes y la continuación de La madre de mis hijos

_**De príncipes y princesas**_

Athenea Malfoy fue llamada desde el principio la princesa de la familia Malfoy y donde hay una princesa, siempre debe haber un príncipe y ese príncipe era Scorpius; que como hermano mayor estaba siempre revoloteando alrededor de su hermana para asegurarse de que nada ni nadie se atreviera a hacerle daño.

Athena tenía apenas unos meses de nacida cuando Scorpius demostró cuan sobreprotector podía ser, Luna había llegado de visita y su madre estaba leyéndoles un libro en la sala de juegos con la pequeña Athenea en sus brazos. La castaña recibió a su amiga con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de unos bocadillos dejando a rubia sola con sus retoños.

Luna se inclinó sobre la cuna donde Hermione había depositado a la pequeña, extendió lo brazos hacía Athenea pero algo la golpeo en la cabeza, una pelota… la pelota de Scorpius…- No manita… no no no – replicó el pequeño molesto negando con la cabeza. La rubia devolvió la pelota al niño he intento sacar a la Athenea de la cuna una vez más pero Scorpius se interpuso entre ella y la cuna abriendo los brazos de cómo si intentará protegerla de algún peligro.

Hermione observo la escena con preocupación, sabía que a veces los hijos mayores experimentan celos hacía sus hermanos menores pero esto era bastante extraño. Después de despedirse de Luna; la castaña le contó a su esposo sobre lo sucedido.

Mientras Hermione devoraba artículos sobre los celos entre hermanos Draco se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño-¿Puedes contarme qué paso hoy por la tarde con la amiga de tu madre?- interrogo Malfoy tratando de sonar severo.

-Es que tía Pasy dijo que mi manita bonita y se llevan….- contesto el pequeño con mirada atormentada.

-Entonces ¿tú creías que si ella cargaba a tu hermanita se la iban a robar?- pregunto el rubio pensando en cómo hacer pagar a Pansy por asustar a su hijo

- Si- contesto el niño al borde del llanto.

- Ese es mi hijo, siempre cuidando a su hermanita- dijo Draco orgulloso- pero no tienes de que preocuparte ni tía Pansy, ni Lunatica, ni ninguno de tus tíos o tías va a robarse a tu hermanita- lo tranquilizo el rubio.

Scorpius dejo que su padre le diera un abrazo y nunca volvió a impedir que alguien cargara a su hermanita pero siempre estuvo pendiente de que no se la llevaran muy lejos.

Solo una pequeña anécdota

Espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen la tardanza

* * *

**_Primo nuevo_**

Ese día todos los adultos parecían emocionados, los habían levantado de la cama muy temprano diciéndoles que pronto tendrían un primo y ahora estaban todos sentados en la sala de espera del ala de maternidad de San Mungo. Scorpius cabeceo por tercera vez y observo somnoliento como su madre le daba el biberón a la pequeña Athenea, justo cuando iba a decirle a su madre que él también tenía hambre un hombre vestido con una túnica blanca entro en la sala de espera gritando como loco- ¡Es una niña, es una niña!- fue entonces cuando Scorpius se dio cuenta de que le hombre vestido de blanco era su tío Harry.

Su madre puso a Athenea en brazos de su padre y abrazo a su tío- Potter, ahora sí que estas en problemas- dijo su padre luciendo una de las famosas muecas marca Malfoy.

- ¿Una niña?¿no se suponía que debía ser un niño?- pregunto el tío Ron sobándose los ojos mientras se acercaba al tío Harry.

- Cállate Ron- lo regaño mamá- ¿Bueno, podemos pasar a verlas?- pregunto mamá mientras el tío Ron y el tío Harry se daban la mano.

- He…si… claro – contesto tío Harry y volvió a desaparecer tras una de las puertas seguido de mamá y el tío Ron. Padre y yo nos quedamos sentados en el sofá; mientras mi hermana comenzaba a quedarse dormida entre los brazos de padre.

Mamá regreso al rato, me tomo de la mano y me llevo con ella- Vamos a conocer a tu primita- me dijo ¿no se supone que tendría un primito? ¿Quién entiende a los adultos?

Mi "primita" estaba dormida, tía Ginny la sostenía en brazos mientras se apoyaba en el espaldar de la cama y tío Harry parecía estar muy, muy asustado, ¿será que ese Voldy no sé que quería hacernos daño de nuevo?.

Padre decía que Athenea era la princesa de la familia Malfoy y que yo era el príncipe, ¿entonces mi prima sería la princesa de la familia Potter? Lástima que fuera una niña, ella y yo podríamos haber jugado al Quidditch juntos pero ahora seguro que ella preferiría jugar con los osos de peluche y las muñecas de Athenea; quizás si le pedía mamá otro hermanito podríamos tener dos príncipes en la familia.

-¿Y qué nombre van a ponerle?- pregunto mamá.

-Aún no hemos decidido nada, esperábamos un niño y ahora- pero el tío el Harry se calló al ver la mirada reprobatoria de tía Ginny, seguro que ella lo iba a castigar luego pero yo no entendía por qué, a mí también me hubiera gustado que sea un niño- ahora estamos tan felices por nuestra hija que no podemos ni pensar en un nombre que sea lo suficiente buena para ella- dijo rápidamente el tío Harry.

- De la que te salvaste compadre- susurró el tío Ron.

- Es que no quieres a nuestra hija—grito la tía Ginny- claro tú querías un varón – dijo comenzando a llorar- un hijo al que llamar James Sirius .

- Ginny por favor no llores, sabes que adoro a nuestra princesita- dijo el tío Harry intentando calmarla.

- Es mejor que nosotros vayamos por un café- dijo mamá y nos fuimos, yo quería decirle a mamá que no puedo tomar café por que aún soy un niño pero tenía tanto sueño que los ojos se me cerraban, me pregunto que nombre escogieron mi tíos para mi prima nueva.

* * *

Que nombre debería ponerle, ¿el que uso JK o debería buscarle otro nombre a la hija de Harry y Ginny?


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento el retraso

* * *

**Príncipes, princesas…**

Era temprano por la mañana cuando el llanto inundo el pasillo del ala este de la mansión Malfoy. Draco enarco una ceja divertido y se apresuro a tomar en su mano los polvos flu mientras con la otra sostenía un libro de pociones, lo mejor que podía hacer en momentos como estos era ir de visita a la casa de Blaise; si su esposa quería hacer de niñera allá ella, él necesitaba algo de tranquilidad para leer sin mencionar que no le apetecía para nada ser el cambia pañales oficial de Potter y Nott. No, definitivamente el no podía quedarse y convertirse en la niñera de los gemelos, eso no era algo a lo que él cedería…

- Tía Hermione, Lorcan me está molestando – grito James

- No es cierto- refuto Lorcan

- Si es cierto, tía; Lorcan me está sacando la lengua – volvió a gritar el pequeño- tía, tía, tía, tíaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- Lorcan por favor, no molestes a tu primo – dijo Hermione mientras se concentraba en preparar el biberón para el pequeño Lissander.

- Mamá Lily me está haciendo caras- grito Athenea

- Ella no quiere prestarme sus juguetes tía- grito Lily

- Tía, tía, tía, tía,tía, tiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Albus me está mirando – gimió Lorcan al borde del llanto.

-Tía tengo hambre- grito Lily

- Yo quiero helado- balbuceo Lorcan

- Pastel, yo quiero pastel- grito Athenea

- Ssiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- corearon los niños y niñas mientras sonreían emocionados- Pastel, pastel, pastel, pastel, pastel, pastel, pastel, pastel, pastel, pastel….- la castaña vio la carita "inocente" y "angelical" de sus hijos y sobrinos y supo que estaba perdida, necesitaba ayuda.

Hermione abrió la puerta del despacho de su esposo y solo alcanzo a ver como las llamas verde esmeralda se extinguían en la chimenea. Ni hablar ahora tendría que apañárselas ella sola con todos los niños… y pensar que ella misma se había ofrecido para el trabajo, claro que no se había esperado que cinco niños y dos niñas fueran tan difíciles de atender y entretener, como deseaba tener la ayuda de Dobby ahora, pero el elfo estaba de vacaciones y ella nunca, jamás lo molestaría en sus vacaciones.

Salió del despacho apresurada y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que no era buena idea dejar a tantos niños solos durante mucho tiempo pero lo que vio al abrir la puerta del cuarto de juegos la dejo boquiabierta.

El pequeño Scorpius estaba sentado entre Athenea y Lily, llevaba puesto un vestido verde, tenía los labios pintados de un rojo sangre muy intenso, las mejillas coloreadas de azul y sus parpados parecían ser un mal intento de dibujar las alas de una mariposa; el pequeño aguantaba estoico mientras las niñas le trenzaban el cabello y le ponían moñas y más colorete.-Mamá, ayúdame- grito el pequeño al borde del llanto pero sin atreverse a moverse por miedo a las explosiones de magia involuntaria que las pequeñas "princesitas" pudieran tener.

Ginny había tenido razón al decirle que esta sería una noche para recordar. Los gemelos James Sirius yAlbus Severus lloraban desesperados mientras intentaban subir sobre la mesa donde Lorcan sostenía triunfante las piezas del ajedrez mágico, las pequeñas figuras se retorcían inquietas en las manos del pequeño Nott- No, no voy a dárselas… están llenas de nargles- gritaba sacudiendo las piezas con fuerza.

- Lily Potter, Athena Malfoy… suelten a Scorpius en este instante- ordeno la castaña- Lorcan, baja de ahí vas a hacerte daño-pidió al pequeño que negó testarudamente- Baja ahora- ordeno con mirada severa.

- Pero tía Hermione los nargles…- gimió el pequeño Nott.

- Nada de peros Lorcan, baja de una buena vez- dijo tomando a los gemelos Potter de la mano para llevarlos al sofá; Lorcan cedió a regañadientes y fue a sentarse frente a los gemelos.

- Mamá podrías hacer algo por mi- suplico Scorpius, con un movimiento de varita Hermione quito los restos de maquillaje de la cara de su hijo.

-Athena te he dicho que no puedes jugar con tu hermano de esa forma- regaño la castaña, la princesa Malfoy sonrió con inocencia.

- Ha sido idea de Lily – dijo apuntando a la pelirroja que se ruborizo rápidamente ante la acusación.

- Ha sido culpa de tía Pansy- se apresuro a añadir la pequeña Potter- ella me dio esos juguetes por mis cumpleaños y nosotras solo queríamos jugar un ratito- dijo poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia, esa que siempre convencía a su padre al tiempo que intentaba esconder detrás de su espalda el estuche de maquillaje rosa que Pansy le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

- Ya hablaré yo con ella sobre eso- susurro la señora Malfoy acercándose a la cuna donde Lysander dormía plácidamente sin enterarse de nada- Es tan parecido a Theo- suspiro aliviada la castaña.

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo

Díganme: ¿Qué edad creen que tienen las princesas y los príncipes en este capítulo?


End file.
